Peel 057 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-10/17 ; Comments *A listener asks why the Fall don't talk much during their concerts: Peel replies that he prefers it that way, prompting a happy memory. He also regales us with an LP sent to him by a listener which, he claims, has hardly been off his turntable since reception. *The It Dockumer Lokaeltsje band are from Friesland in northern Netherlands, where they sing in Frisian, which is considered the closest relative to the English language. Sessions *None Tracklisting 10 April 1987 (BFBS) *Angst: 'Some Things (LP-Mending Wall)' (SST) *Wire: 'Ahead (12")' (Mute) *Fizzbombs: 'Sign On The Line...(7")' (Narodnik) :(JP: 'I have for your greater amusement incorporated into this programme at least two records that I can't pronounce.') *It Dockumer Lokaeltsje: 'Klúnen Yn'e Dúnen (LP-Wil Met U Neuken!)' (Top Hole) :(JP: 'This is a record that I used to play a great deal, I suppose, at the end of the 1960s: in fact, it says on the sleeve of the record that I used to play it a great deal, so I must have done.') *SRC: 'Black Sheep (LP-SRC)' (Capitol) *Tav Falco's Panther Burns: 'Big Road Blues (LP-The World We Knew)' (New Rose) *Guernica: 'Orange And Red (12")' (Idol) *Wet Ones: 'Alligator (7"-Next Summer)' (not on label) :(JP: 'Well as I understand it that's a new dance step, but judging from the instructions included in the song, the sort of thing you could only decently do inside marriage, I think...I've never in the past been terrifically keen on the music of Flesh For Lulu, but their new single I like quite well.') *Flesh For Lulu: 'Siamese Twist (7")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'Actually, hearing that again I'm not entirely convinced, but there you are.') *Flatmates: 'Happy All The Time (7")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'I've probably told you this story before about how I went to Pink Pop one year, back in the days when they used to employ me (said he bitterly), and it was a Canadian band, Rush, that's who it was. That's a name I should not easily forget. They came rushing on at the beginning of their set...a little tiny bloke Lee grabbed the microphone: got a very high-pitched voice, don't know if you've ever heard the band, they were awful at the best of times. And he did that kind of, "Are y'alright, Holland?", like that, and the P.A. blew up at exactly that moment. There was this terrible noise which wouldn't stop, and they just stood there and had to leave the stage again. It was one of the most wonderful moments in rock'n'roll as far as I was concerned. Unfortunately they came back again, but just for a few moments I was a really happy man. I thought, the machinery's on our side.') *Butthole Surfers: 'Pittsburgh To Lebanon (LP-Locust Abortion Technician)' (Blast First) *Dr. Bombay: 'Bound And Gagged (7")' (Spastic Plastic) 17 April 1987 (BFBS) *Magnolias: 'Got No Place (LP-Concrete Pillbox)' (Twin/Tone) *Robert Mitchum: 'I Learn A Merengue, Mama (LP-Calypso Is Like So)' (Capitol) File ;Name *Peel 057 ;Length *00:46:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available * Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS